Megalo
by PenFox54
Summary: My first Pokepasta, about a shinx that has gone insane.


I was quite young, it was back when the Nintendo DS had just came out, My couison gave me one so I could play on things with her, I played that DS to death, well, not literly, but you get the point, I got a lot of games for it, one of them was Pokemon Pearl Version, got a turtwig as my starter, then, while exploring the tall grass, I caught a Shinx, which I named 'Anny', I used Anny for all the battles I was in, and she never failed to win, but, the thing was, whenever I beat a pokemon while using Anny, it would say these words.

'[Insert Pokemon Name Here] has fainted...?'

Obviously without the 'Insert name here', but anyway, after I'd beaten the gym leader in Oreburgh City, I noticed a small detail in the text.

"That SHINX of yours put up a good fight, though, it seems a bit too happy about fighting."Roark stated, and this, is where the creepy stuff started...

I was checking Anny's summary, and noticed her sprite had a huge grin on it's face, something about this unerved me, I also noticed that the status effect part said 'MGLOMNIA'

MGLOMNIA? does that mean Megalomania? for all of you who don't know what megalomania is, Megalomania is described as a condition or mental illness that causes people to think that they have great or unlimited power or importance, was it saying that Anny was suffering from Megalomania?

I decided to put the game down for a bit.

When I returned to it, I was greeted with a message via a textbox.

"TURTWIG has fainted...?, BIDOOF has fainted...?"

I recognised that text, whenever Anny K.O'ed an enemy, that would show up, so...was it implying that Anny had knocked out my Bidoof and Turtwig?, I checked the summarys of Turtwig and Bidoof, their sprite's had been desaturated, with nothing but black holes where their eyes should have been, and when I checked Anny's summary, her sprite had a few small sploches of red on it, some on the paws some on the face and another on the right foreleg, I was starting to get freaked out, so I switched the game off, curled up in a corner, and most likely got into a fetal position and cried, and I was sort of thankful that I lost that DS.

And now we skip from that to the present.

My dad had found the old DS, I almost screamed when I saw it, my little brother wanted it, but I didn't want him to go through the same things that I had, so I opted to have it back, after an argument with my brother, I got it back, I put the game system in a box, with my other hand-helds, and sat down on my computer chair, but then, a thought hit me, what if I had imagined it? I was young at the time, so it could have just been my over active imagination playing up.

I turned the DS on, pressed select on the Pokemon Pearl game and waited for it to load, I pressed start and resumed where I had left off, when I got into it, a Shinx's overworld sprite was standing in front of my character, an exclaimation point appeared over it's head, followed by the text:

"Anny is looking at you judgingly."Followed by another textbox.

"Anny wants to know if you are proud of her."followed by a yes and no option, I recalled what had happened the last time I had played, and attempted to turn the DS off, it made a buzzing noise, as if I'd chose an option that was wrong.

"Anny doesn't approve of your attempted escape, Are you proud of Anny for what she did?"The game had stopped me from turning my DS off, what the hell?, hesitantly, I chose yes, a smily face icon appeared over Anny's head.

"Anny is back in your party."

I dreaded to think what would have happened if I chose 'No', I checked Anny's summary, and noticed that her sprite now had red eyes, the status, rather than saying MGLOMNIA, now said DRANGD, what? Is that supposed to mean 'Deranged'?, I tried turning off the game again, but it made the same buzzing noise as last time.

"Anny, doesn't want you to leave."a textbox said, then, I was sent to a typing screen, you know, the type that makes you type your name in, exept it had round about 50 words of space on it, a textbox appeared at the bottom, followed by a Shinx's cry, but distorted.

"Why did you leave me for so long?"the textbox said, I guessed that it was Anny speaking, so I typed, 'I lost the thing that lets me be here.', as if would give a response, the game buzzed.

"LIAR!"the textbox read, followed by the same Shinx cry.

I was sent back to the overworld, yet another textbox.

"Anny wants to play."followed by a yes and no option, curious, I selected yes, after all, this crap seemed interesting, I mean, when I was younger, this crap would have freaked me out, and sure, it was still kind of unerving but not scary, but anyway, I was sent into a battle with Anny as the pokemon I was using, the pokemon I was fighting was a Starly.

"Anny used scratch!"

The Starly's sprite then had it's colours desaturated, and it's eyes blacked out, it was at this point, I just said to hell with it, and turned the game off, it actually let me this time, I eventually realised what the desaturation meant, and I sort of peiced together what happened, The first time I had sent Anny to fight, she accidently killed the pokemon that we were fighting, however, due to Pokemon dying in a different way than human's, the protaginist questioned wheather the pokemon had fainted or not, hence why it said '[Insert Pokemon Name Here] has fainted...?', I did notice that Anny leveled up quite quickly, so...if a pokemon kills another pokemon, do they get more EXP? did that sudden surge of power drive Anny on to kill everything in her path?

The next day, I asked my dad where he got the game, he simply told me he got it from the game shop, I asked what price, he simply looked at me and said.

"The normal price for a new game, [Insert My real name here], what do you expect?"I stayed quiet about the events in the game, I decided to start a new game, I caught a shinx, named it 'Anny' again, but this time, did use her for the next battle I was in, Instead, I used my Turtwig, maybe, it was because I used her so soon after I had caught her, if this was an easter egg, it was a pretty cool one, I kind of liked the idea of a pokemon becoming a megalomaniac, mostly because it made sense, I still play that Pokemon Pearl game card to this day, with out the genocidal shinx, speaking of which, I had evolved her into a luxray, but the memories are still present, whatever that event was, wheather it was an easter egg, or some messed up thing that I somehow acessed, either way, no ghost haunting the game, no haunted tech support, no buying this on the black market and no developer trying to get revenge, just a small one in a million chance of a pokemon becoming genocidal, so, things worked out in the end. 


End file.
